


Merlin drabbles: femslash (and shippy femgen)

by sophinisba



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Community: writing_game, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, F/F, Mermaids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-19
Updated: 2009-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabbles and short drabble sets, mostly Gwen/Morgana</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yes I'll Go With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A double drabble for Claudia603's unwritten mermaid AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first Merlin fic! Inspired by the mermaid dolls we found on vacation, March 2009.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/sophinisba/pic/00016f9b/)

Left to herself, Gwen might have kept to the sleepy places, the comforting cool darkness of the deep sea, where nothing much happened and no one paid her any mind. But Morgana liked swimming up near the surface, singing with the dolphins, teasing the sailors half-mad with want. And Gwen liked being with Morgana more than anything, so she followed, and she found the shallows could be just as lovely as the depths.

They'd find a swift current and chase each other across wide stretches of sea, past a dozen mermaid kingdoms and twice as many islands – kingdoms and colonies of two-legged men whose names Gwen didn't trouble to learn. And even though she'd never swum so fast before, she didn't feel tired.

Sometimes Gwen swam underneath, and the sunlight shone around Morgana's face like a golden crown. Sometimes Gwen swam on top, and she knew Morgana saw the same vision when she gazed up at her, for when they called to each other they both sang, "My queen." From time to time Morgana would give a great smack with her tail and leap out of the water, and when Gwen joined her they both laughed in the open air.


	2. Intact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double drabble for the writing_game prompt "virtue".

Morgana was eleven the first time Uther walked in on her kissing a boy. The shouting lasted for days. When she was fourteen he put her in the dungeon for kissing one of her girl cousins, only to find her trying to seduce the guards – not in order to get out or even because she felt any particular attraction to them, but just as one more way of defying him. By the time Gwen came to the castle Morgana was sixteen and Uther had given up any hope of controlling her. But for her own sake, he said, if she wanted any kind of future, she must keep her virtue intact until the day she married.

"That much is easy," she says now, threading her hands through her lover's hair. "As far as he's concerned, my virtue is a piece of skin."

"It's intact," Gwen says, and goes back to licking Morgana's clit.

For the first time in her life, Morgana is in love, and with just one person. She has every intention of being true to Guinevere from now until the day she dies. Her true virtue is her faithfulness, and it's Uther – not Morgana – who will destroy it.


	3. The Shape of Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the writing_game prompt "arch".

It's the shape of her eyebrow, the surprise and amusement the first time Gwen kisses her on the lips, that makes Gwen need to kiss the eyebrow next. Then Morgana kisses back, cheeks and lips and neck, an arm around Gwen's waist, a kiss long enough to take the surprise away and leave only the delight. Long enough to settle in and get comfortable – this is going to last.

Then there's the sole of her bare foot, how could Gwen resist tracing that curve with her fingers? How could she resist the way Morgana laughs and trembles, the easy way her legs spread open and the smile spreads across her face.

The first time Gwen brings Morgana to climax she understands it isn't that, not a "peak" like she's heard other girls say. Not lonely like a mountaintop or frightening like a cliff face. It's a low moan of pleasure rising like a gentle hill, a walk arm in arm on a day of warm sunshine. Morgana's back arches off the bed and Gwen holds her up, rises with her and kisses her on the lips, and it's like the first time all over again. It's like they never stopped.


	4. I Know My Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For International Day of Femslash and this image prompt at writing_game: 

It isn't the screaming that drives Gwen mad. It isn't the waiting up at night, lying beside her, waiting for the terror, and it isn't holding her, rubbing her back and breathing soft soothing words in her ear. Gwen's happy to do all that. She knows none of it is Morgana's fault.

It's when Gwen says, "Tell me," and Morgana answers, "It was nothing."

"I don't remember," Morgana says, as though Gwen couldn't read the haunted look in her eyes.

Morgana gets through the days with fine dresses and wines, flirting with the prince and fighting with the king, and Gwen follows, quietly, pretending not to know what Morgana knows, that all of it's bound to end in fire.

"If only you'd let me in," she whispers, once she knows her mistress is asleep and nothing she says can be improper, "If only you'd give me permission to save you."

* * *

Then one night it's Gwen who dreams, and there's no blood, no fire, no fear, just a beautiful woman in a hooded cloak, pale skin, dark hair and mischievous eyes like Morgana's, smiling and holding out her hand.

_Come with me,_ she says.

"No," Gwen answers without hesitation. "I know my place." But she doesn't turn away.

In the air above the sorceress's hand she sees an image of Morgana's bed. _Is this your place?_ Then the bedroom shrinks, and she sees the castle, the city, the countryside, the sky and sea surrounding it, all shrinking to a tiny point on a floating blue sphere. _Or is it this? Do as I say, Queen Guinevere, and the earth itself will be yours to command._

It's all so absurd that she wakes up laughing, and Morgana, who hasn't slept, asks what's so funny.

"It's nothing," Gwen says carefully. "I don't remember."


End file.
